


Miscalculation

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen, Loneliness, Mistakes, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>January 2003</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculation

Jor El placed the infant in the pod, leaned down, and kissed the beloved tiny brow.

Kal El grew in his little cocoon, both in body and mind. The AI taught him to be an American boy.

Buffered by the camouflaging meteorites, the sleek silver pod approached its new home, landing with a soft thud. He got out, and took one small step, looking at his new world.

It was dark, and grey, and dusty. He wobbled over to the stiff flag, not waving in the lunar breeze. He wondered how long it would be before the people came back.


End file.
